


He could be the one

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Juliet looked up, the man was now pointing her gun at her. The metal weapon shone in the sunny room, making Juliet shiver. She was in that kind of situation before, but something in the man's eyes worried her more than any other look she saw before.PS. Sorry for mistakes, English isn't my first lannguage.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	He could be the one

Magnum knew something was wrong. Something that he couldn't quite place, but hoped it won't ruin all the effort he and Higgins put in solving this case. They were working hard to find the golden bracelet their client lost, or as they find out, was stolen from her.   
Juliet looked around, she had the same feeling as her partner, that odd tight in her stomach that grew with every move they made to solve the case. She felt guilty for putting Magnum in that position, she was the one who insisted on taking this case, mostly because of the money they could have earned in the process. 

"Tell me next time to ask the client if she knows any thefts," Magnum whispered, causing Higgins to roll her eyes. 

They were walking slowly, measuring their every step. The building they got into, the one that they were expecting to find the thief, was a four-floor building with even more rooms and flats. Juliet looked at Magnum letting him know about her next move, she knew they had to split, searching in so many possible hides it would take too long if they would do it room by room and after a moment they were walking in different directions with the gun lifted high. 

Juliet walked slowly to the next room, she looked around, making sure she was alone before taking a step closer to the center of the room. She was just about to leave when she heard the noise coming from the other side of the room. She took a step towards it, but before she could do anything she felt the pain spilling in her hand. Juliet looked up, the man was now pointing her gun at her. The metal weapon shone in the sunny room, making Juliet shiver. She was in that kind of situation before, but something in the man's eyes worried her more than any other look she saw before. 

"Who are you?!" he shouted, his moves fast and chaotic, "what do you want from me?" 

"I'm Juliet," she said slowly, lifting her hands, "I'm looking for my partner," 

"With a gun?!" he shouted again, the gun pointed at her. 

"It's an abandoned building...I had to protect myself," she said slowly, hoping his moves will be more coordinated.

"I'll go now…" she took a step back.

"No way! You'll stay here!" 

At once Juliet saw a movement at her right, she knew her voice and scream alarmed Magnum, at least she hoped it did. Juliet knew she had to distract the man, that was the only way to get out of this building in one piece. She took a step back, making him look at her before she finally spoke. 

"Hey," she caught his attention, "what's your name?" she asked, seeing Magnum with the corner of her eye.

"Andy," he said, looking at her. 

"Okay Andy, I'll just go and leave you," 

"No!" he shouted again.

At once the loud noise of the gun pointed at her filled her ears. She had been sure it's over, that the bullet will rip into her body and kill her. She closed her eyes, waiting for what she thought will end her life when she felt someone's warmth in front of her. Juliet's eyes popped open when she saw Magnum's back pressed to her front, his body collapsing like it would be crushed with enormous weight. Her brain needed a moment to process what had happened before she held him tight, his head rested on her knees.   
Magnum looked straight into her eyes, the bloodstain growing on his chest, covering his shirt with sticky liquid. He managed to smile looking at her surprised face when at once he felt her hands pressed to the wound.

"Bloody hell," she cursed, observing how the stain grows, "why did you do it! I got it," she said with a cracking voice.

"He would have killed you Higgy," he answered softly, "I'd not let that happen," he said, feeling how heavy his eyes were. 

"Magnum!" she shook him, "don't close your eyes! Don't you even dare!" 

"You're safe," he smiled, before his eyes closed shut. 

"Thomas," she whispered, tears rolls from her eyes when she was trying to wake him up, "please, don't leave me," she added when at once she heard the sirens filling the streets, "you see, help is on the way...please," she begged him when the breath hitch into his chest. 

******  
Juliet's hand was wrapped around the gurney, she was holding it so tight her knuckles became white but she couldn't let go. She looked at him, he seemed so small and vulnerable Juliet couldn't remember when or if she had ever seen him that way. At once the hospital door opened loudly, bringing her back from her thoughts. Higgins lifted her sight, to after a moment being pushed away from his bed, letting doctors and nurses do their job.

Juliet didn't know what was going on around her, her sight locked on Thomas. He was bleeding heavily, the soaked bandages landing on the hospital floor making her feel dizzy. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she looked up seeing Ethan's face. He was just about to wear his gloves and move towards Magnum when her palms grabbed by the hem of his hospital coat.

"Juliet?" Ethan asked, surprised, "what are you doing here? Are you okay?" he added, looking at her, covered with blood. 

"It's not mine," she answered quickly, "Magnum…" the voice cracked. 

"Stay here, I'll go there," he said, kissing the top of her head. 

"Ethan," her voice rose, "please, you have too…" the tears stream again from her eyes, "I can't lose him," she said, looking into his eyes. 

"I do what I can," he said quickly, releasing himself from her grasp. 

"I can't lose him," she repeated, closing her eyes, "I can't lose him," 

Juliet was looking at Ethan who was doing everything to help Magnum. She wrapped her arms around herself when the shivers ran through her body, she didn't remember what had happened with the man who shot Magnum, neither where's the gun. The tears couldn't stop streaming from her eyes when she saw a flat line at the monitor attached to Thomas's chest. 

Juliet's head was resting on the edge of the hospital bed, the soft sound of the machines pulled her to sleep a while ago. It's been only a few hours since she saw the flat lines on the monitor, a few hours since her world stopped for a little moment before Magnum got back to life. She had been so exhausted she couldn't lift her head. At once the door opened slowly, letting Ethan in, he was fighting for Magnum's life since he saw him on the table. He entered the room, standing by the bed when at once Juliet's head lifted slightly, her eyes still half-closed when her look went straight to Thomas, making sure he was still with her. 

"He's stable," Ethan's voice filled the room, "he'll need some time to recover, but with proper care, he'll be okay," he said, looking into the chart.

"Thank you," she whispered, standing up.

"Can we talk?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, of course," she nodded, looking one last time at Thomas before leaving his room. 

Juliet was standing in front of the room where machines were letting her know he was still with her. She glanced once in a while in his direction when Ethan's voice brought her attention back. She looked at him and just then she noticed it. His look changed, his lips did not curve in a smile, like always when he saw her and something in his pose told her what he wanted to say before he spoke. 

"The way you react…" he started, his words hanging in the air. 

"Ethan, he's my partner…" 

"He's, I won't deny it...but that's not how partners react Juliet," 

"Are you telling me…" she took a step back like his words would hit her right in the stomach.

"Juliet," he avoids her look, "I think we both know what is happening," 

"Yes," he whispered, "can we be...friends?" 

"I'd love to," he smiled.

"Ethan," she caught his attention, "I'm sorry," 

"The guy who you let fell in love with you," he smiled, "he is one lucky guy," Ethan answered, leaving her in front of Magnum's room. 

******  
Magnum's eyes slowly opened, getting used to the first rays of the sun. For a brief moment, he had a problem with recognizing the surroundings, but after a second he noticed the green walls and beeping of the machines. Thomas was forcing himself to open his eyes more when he felt the warmth wrapped around his hand. He looked down, seeing golden locks spread on the spot next to him. 

"Juliet," his rough voice filled the room.

"Magnum…" she answered sleepily, "how are you feeling?" 

"I don't remember much...just you talking to me and later blank…"

"You got shot when we were in the building," she stated with a shaky voice, "you shield me from a bullet...you idiot," she added, her lips curve in a little smile. 

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately. 

"Of course I'm...you protect me from the shot…" she lifted her hand to caress his cheek, "but if you will do it once again...it won't be a bullet who will kill you…" she smiled again. 

"We won't let that happen," he grinned, when a pain shot through his chest.

"Rest now," she ordered.

"Will you be here when I woke up?" he asked, locking his sight with hers. 

"There's no other place I want to be," she answered, covering him with a blanket before he drifted off to sleep. 

******  
Juliet opened the door to the guesthouse with one swift move. It took two weeks for Magnum to be able to leave the hospital, but he had to swear he wouldn't move much. Juliet put the bag on the floor, wrapping one hand around Thomas's waist and helping him sit on the sofa. She was trying to help him as much as she could, and since she and Ethan were not together it was a lot easier for her. 

"You know I can handle it on my own? No need to stay with me all the time," he said, lifting himself on the sofa. 

"I know, but since you like my company…" she smiled, handing him a glass of water.

"Sit with me," he said, patting the place next to him. 

"What's the wrong Magnum? You miss my company?" 

"What had happened after my surgery?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes. 

Juliet blinked fast, trying to gather her thoughts. She didn't tell Magnum about Ethan, she didn't want to interrupt Thomas's recovery. Juliet lifts her sight before she finally speaks. 

"I begged Ethan to save your life," she started, "he did and…" her sight dropped on the floor, "we split up," 

"Juliet…" he pulled himself closer towards her, "I'm sorry," he added, pulling her into a hug. 

At once Juliet's pulse raised, only his warmth caused that to her, his skin against hers, his lips so close to her neck she could feel it brushing over her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying his presence when at once he pulled away. 

"It's okay," she whispered, "I understood, we...were not good for each other," 

Juliet didn't know what was the cause of her actions, but one glance at him made her crave his warmth again. She pulled herself closer and grabbed onto his shirt when her lips brushed over his just to slide her tongue into his mouth, causing a moan to slip from his it. Magnum's hand tangled into her locks deepened the kiss when their tongues danced together in a sweet dance. Thomas was overwhelmed by the kiss but he would do everything to make that moment last forever.   
At once Juliet pulled herself away, her cheeks flushed and for one small second she couldn't say a word, but after a moment she gathered herself, the blush spread on her face and chest when understood what she had done. 

"I'm sorry…" she was trying to stand up. 

"No," Magnum's hand wrapped around her wrist, "please...I was waiting for it for so long…" 

"You did?" she tilted her head, sitting by his side. 

"I was so scared to lose you...I saw you on that table, bleeding and all I could think about was how stupid I was for not telling you what I feel before," she lifted her sight to met his, "I love you," she whispered, testing the waters.

"I love you more," he immediately answered, pulling her closer, her warmth covering his body like a fluffy blanket. 

They were laying on the sofa with Higgins' head placed gently on his chest. Thomas didn't care about pain, the only thing that matters was her weight, her warmth and the sweet scent of her wrapped around him, crushing his senses. Thomas's hand lifted slightly too after a moment caressing her blond locks, causing her breath to steady. He kissed her forehead, receiving the small hum before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
